1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode generally refers to a diode based on a PN junction between a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor.
In the light emitting diode with the p-type semiconductor joined to the n-type semiconductor, when electric current is created between the p-type semiconductor and the n-type semiconductor by application of voltage, holes migrate from the p-type semiconductor towards the n-type semiconductor and electrons migrate from the n-type semiconductor towards the p-type semiconductor, so that the holes and the electrons migrate into the PN junction.
In the PN junction, the electrons are recombined with the holes while the energy band of the electrons is lowered from the conduction band to the valence band. At this time, energy corresponding to a height difference, that is, energy difference, between the conduction band and the valence band is generated and emitted in the form of light.
Such a light emitting diode is a semiconductor device emitting light, and has various characteristics, such as eco-friendliness, low operating voltage, long lifespan, low price, and the like. Conventionally, light emitting diodes have been used for display lamps or display of simple information such as numerals and the like, and recent development of industrial technologies, particularly, in the field of information displays and semiconductors, has led to expansion of application ranges of the light emitting diode to various fields comprising displays, vehicle head lamps, projectors, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a typical light emitting diode package.
Referring to FIG. 1, the typical light emitting diode package (100) may comprise a light emitting diode chip (110), a package substrate (120), walls (130), and a glass member (140).
The light emitting diode chip (110) may be a flip chip, in which a light emitting diode device (112) comprising a growth substrate (not shown) and a light emitting diode (not shown) disposed on one surface of the growth substrate (not shown) is flip-bonded to a sub-mount (116) via bumps (114).
The light emitting diode chip (110) may be mounted on one surface of the package substrate (120). The package substrate (120) may comprise electrode pads (122) which extend from one surface of the package substrate (120) to the other surface thereof through the package substrate (120). Here, the light emitting diode chip (110) may be connected to the electrode pads (122) via wires (118).
In the light emitting diode package (100), the walls (130) are arranged along an edge of the package substrate (120) and the glass member (140) is bonded to the walls (130) by a bonding agent (150) to seal the light emitting diode chip (110).
As a result, such a typical light emitting diode package (100), particularly, a package of a flip-chip type light emitting diode chip, has a complicated structure, thereby providing problems of high manufacturing cost and a complicated process.